The field of this invention relates to dispensers, and more particularly to a dispenser for a ribbon, such as tinsel which is used in the tieing of flies for fishing.
A most common type of fishing relates to the use of a fly rod wherein a fish hook that is dressed to appear like an insect is cast upon the water, caused to remain a few seconds and then removed and then caused to be again cast upon the water. This procedure is continuously repeated in order to make the fly appear like a real insect so as to entice a fish to strike the fly.
The constructing of these flies is quite a tedious, time consuming procedure and also has become an art in itself. Some people spend long hours trying to construct a fly of a particular design which is believed will be readily sought after by fish.
The constructing of these flies with tinsel is usually employed. This tinsel is flat like a ribbon and is usually in the form of some bright color, such as gold. The tinsel may be wound upon a tiny little member of the fly several times and it is desired that this winding be such that the tinsel is not twisted. Also, the winding of it should be done at the same tension so that the tinsel will be tightly wound and will give a smooth appearance upon the fly. Such tinsel is usually supplied on a spool and it is difficult to accomplish these objectives by merely grasping the spool, removing a length of tinsel and winding the tinsel upon the fly.
Previously, there has been no known dispenser for a spool of tinsel to wind such upon a fly to be used in fishing.